fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Karappe of the Wind
These are characters that appear in the series Karappe of the Wind by Fujio Akatsuka and Don Sasaki. Humans Ruriko A young woman that Karappe and Karaten meet in the first chapter of the series. They both bear feelings for her and are jealous of one another over this, but Ruriko ultimately is revealed to be spoken for when her boyfriend Kouji shows up. Kouji A young man with a face slightly reminiscent of a Matsuno brother, and who wears a heart-patterned yukata. Ruriko (#2) An ugly, pig-like woman who likes to constantly belch and fart. Her father is about to commit suicide over her not being able to find love. Karappe, mistaking her name for that of the Ruriko he wanted, agrees to go see her but is repulsed by her. At the end of the chapter, Ruriko is left chasing after Karappe while her father attempts to trail her. Young Miyamoto Musashi A young swordsman who cuts Karappe's beak in two. When Karaten goes to try to take revenge, he is scared off by a Young Kojiro Sasaki that also approaches. Saikoro A young man who wears large dice for shoes, but occasionally has them fall off while walking. He is eventually rid of his dice-shoes by Karappe after all the trouble and mutilation the crow experiences in the story. Chie-chan A young woman that Karappe and Karaten encounter on their travels. Karappe wants to make her his wife and even interrupts a wedding ceremony to attack her husband, but is attacked by Chie in retaliation for distrupting her wedding. Chikame Ishida A young woman Karappe sees a notice for and travels to find her, in hopes of making her his wife. However, the photo of Chikame was taken 40 years ago and she is now a withered old woman with dentures. She forces an unwilling and upset Karappe into marrying her, and keeps him in a birdcage. Smelly Man A man who Karappe has an arm surgically grafted into by experimental surgery that the two escape from. Karappe must suffer the man's horrible odor, along with his belching and farting. As Karappe's arm turns out to be connected into the man's digestive system, though, he starts draining the man of whatever nutrients he consumes, resulting in the man becoming thinner and deprived until Karappe is able to successfully tear away and remove himself (but winding up fat as a result). Boss Ohana A tough woman who comes looking for her subordinate Kin-chan, a tanuki man with large testicles. Karappe instantly asks her for a date, but is beaten up by her. She seems to be attracted to Kin-chan's endowed attributes, and finds it hard to hide, but once they're revealed to be coins, she gladly takes them all. Garappe Ohana's right-hand man, who comes along with her to find Kin-chan. When he sees her flustered or in a compromising situation, he likes to announce how his boss is perverted. Kin-chan The tanuki-like man in question. His testicle bulges in his shorts turn out to actually be his surplus of golden coins that he's hidden. Ari, Master of Hell An ant-like man with the ability to kill his opponents by shouting "Jigoku!" ("Hell!") in his loud voice, and who travels about playing his ukulele. He is the one that knows the secret of Karappe's birth, and sings of it. He journeys with Karappe, Karaten, and Dotaro for a time, but then parts ways at the pirate chapter. Karappe's Mother After a hint on his mother's whereabouts, Karappe arrives at her house and expects to see that she's a crow like him. However, she turns out to be a human woman who beats him up upon his arrival and is disgusted to have to acknowledge him. This turns out to be due to the fact that she is ashamed of having been known as the woman who "birthed a crow", as this resulted from her accidentally swallowing a crow egg and proceeding to fart out the crow that hatched inside her. Category:Lists Category:Karappe of the Wind